<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【兔格】八十秒爱 by Gorepromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195185">【兔格】八十秒爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise'>Gorepromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julian/Antoine fanfic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toute la vie, de rester avec toi<br/>一辈子，与耳鬓厮磨<br/>Toute la vie, toute la vie, toute la vie<br/>一辈子，一辈子，一辈子</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Draxler/Antoine Griezmann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julian/Antoine fanfic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【兔格】八十秒爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*旧文补档<br/>*借用很喜欢的一位演员的经历<br/>*剧情狗血 感谢阅读 不喜勿入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正文:</p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
德拉克斯勒一脸无奈地被格雷茨卡拉进剧院。</p><p>“我真的…不太喜欢看话剧…”德拉克斯勒摸着鼻尖，皱了皱眉头。</p><p>“就当是陪我看。”格雷茨卡搂着好友的肩，正色道，“你应该学会陶冶艺术情操，让艺术沐浴你的心灵。”</p><p>“……”德拉克斯勒看着显然接受过艺术洗礼的格雷茨卡，似笑非笑地眯起了眼睛。</p><p>“怎么样，感受到艺术的魅力了吗？”格雷茨卡看着一旁看得认真的德拉克斯勒，笑得露出了两颗虎牙。</p><p>“嘘—”德拉克斯勒朝他做了个噤声的动作。德拉克斯勒看得入迷了。他着迷于台上那人精湛的演技，精致的面容，还有那略带青涩的少年音。</p><p>“那个演员是谁？就是那个…”还没等德拉克斯勒描述，格雷茨卡便笑着说:“格列兹曼。安东尼·格列兹曼。”</p><p>“你怎么知道我要问谁？”德拉克斯勒眯着眼睛，皱起了脸。</p><p>“这场戏你的眼神就没离开过他，你要问谁我还不一清二楚？”格雷茨卡耸了耸肩。</p><p>“他的演技确实不错。”德拉克斯勒评价道。</p><p>“那当然，人家可是话剧新星！”格雷茨卡说，“这票可是我托朋友才抢到的。”</p><p>“他近期还有演出吗？”德拉克斯勒问道。</p><p>“在德国还有两场。” </p><p>“帮我买票，要第一排的。”</p><p>“可我最近得飞去意大利，还要忙展览的事诶。”</p><p>“帮我自己买票就好。不用你陪我啦，艺术家先生。”德拉克斯勒笑着拍了拍格雷茨卡的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
这是格列兹曼在德巡演的第二场，第三次往第一排的那个男生看去了，他十分疑惑:就算自己是主角也不能整场戏都盯着自己吧。不过格列兹曼还是专心地表演着。</p><p>在后来的第三场，格列兹曼又看到了那个男生，他认为这个男生肯定是自己的忠实粉丝。于是在谢幕的时候，格列兹曼对着男孩友好地笑了笑。男孩涨红了脸，有些僵硬地回了他一个微笑。</p><p>德拉克斯勒心想自己肯定是疯了。他竟然让朋友订下了近期格列兹曼巡演的所有票。</p><p>“完了，我要开始追星了。”德拉克斯勒在心里下着结论，“现在开始会不会有点晚？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
认识格列兹曼是个意外。</p><p>这天，德拉克斯勒心情颇好地从剧院出来，准备在巴黎闲逛一会儿。没想到黄昏时刻在一家甜点店的门口，竟然遇到了格列兹曼。</p><p>“嘿，是你啊！”格列兹曼笑着拍了拍德拉克斯勒的肩。</p><p>“诶？你认识我？”德拉克斯勒耳尖泛红，疑惑地问。</p><p>“你在德国，法国都看了我的演出，每次都坐在第一排。”格列兹曼说道，“谢谢你的支持~”格列兹曼开心地眯起了眼。</p><p>“没什么…我只是觉得你的演出很棒…嗯…表演非常有感染力…”德拉克斯勒红着脸吞吞吐吐地说。</p><p>“谢谢！能听你这么说我很开心。”格列兹曼的笑容又灿烂了几分，“Antoine Griezmann.”格列兹曼伸出右手。</p><p>“Julian Draxler.”德拉克斯勒笑着握住了格列兹曼的右手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
法国巡演的最后一场结束。待其他观众离席之后，德拉克斯勒也准备离开。</p><p>“Hey，Julian!”格列兹曼从背后拍了拍德拉克斯勒的肩膀。</p><p>德拉克斯勒闻声转过身来，看到来人是格列兹曼后，笑着和他打招呼。</p><p>“嗯…我想问你…下个月有空吗？”一双蓝眼睛充满期待地盯着德拉克斯勒。</p><p>“嗯？有空啊。”德拉克斯勒被他盯得有些脸红。</p><p>“票很难抢，所以…英国演出的票我帮你订了。”格列兹曼的眼睛亮闪闪的。</p><p>“啊…谢谢！”德拉克斯勒正愁怎么抢票，听到格列兹曼的话开心地简直要原地旋转跳跃了。</p><p>“不用谢，我们是朋友嘛！”格列兹曼有些不好意思地揉了揉自己的头发。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
德拉克斯勒低头看了看手表，已经三点半了，话剧马上就要开始了。</p><p>他急匆匆地在街上走着，心急如焚。谁知这伦敦的天气非要出来捣个乱，忽然下起了雨来。</p><p>“这该死的鬼天气！”德拉克斯勒咒骂道，迈开步子跑了起来。</p><p>等到了剧院，德国人的外套已经湿透了。</p><p>“请问您是德拉克斯勒先生吗？”一个人走上前问道。</p><p>德拉克斯勒点了点头。</p><p>那人又继续说道:“格列兹曼先生留给您的票。”</p><p>德拉克斯勒将外套搭在自己手臂上，接过票说了一句:“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“我还以为你不来了呢。”格列兹曼坐在观众席上，朝旁边的德国人吐了吐舌头。</p><p>“抱歉…”德拉克斯勒的头小幅度地垂了下去。</p><p>“没关系。你知道的，伦敦的天气就这样。”格列兹曼看着德拉克斯勒湿透的白衬衫，说道，“你该冲个澡换身衣服，不然容易感冒。”</p><p>德拉克斯勒抿着嘴露出一个微笑，表示自己知道了。</p><p>“你…住在酒店吗？”格列兹曼问道。</p><p>德拉克斯勒点点头，“离这里有些远。” </p><p>“如果你不介意的话可以去我家把湿衣服换下来。” </p><p>“你家？” </p><p>“嗯。工作原因，平时都住在伦敦。”格列兹曼解释着，随即笑道，“走吧，剧院该关门了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“Antoine…”德拉克斯勒下半身只裹了一条浴巾就走出了浴室，“我并没有带干净的衣服。”</p><p>坐在沙发上看电视的格列兹曼在看到德国人完美的腹肌之后迅速扭过脸去，结结巴巴地说道:“我…去给你拿衣服…”</p><p>格列兹曼脸颊泛红，有些仓促地跑进卧室。他心想:“怎么这事情的走向好像有些不大对啊？”</p><p>“这些是粉丝送我的衣服，我穿着有些大…但都是干净的。”格列兹曼强迫自己从德国人的腹肌上移开眼。</p><p>“嗯。”德拉克斯勒笑道，拿起一件T恤套在身上。</p><p>“去卧室换吧。”格列兹曼的脸有些发烫，把裤子塞进德拉克斯勒的怀里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“你今天就在这儿住吧，外面还在下雨。”格列兹曼说道。</p><p>“嗯…”德拉克斯勒有些不好意思地挠挠头，“麻烦你了…” </p><p>“没关系。”格列兹曼笑着说。</p><p>德拉克斯勒躺在床上，心想自己真是幸运。</p><p>听着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，他渐渐睡着了。</p><p>半夜，德拉克斯勒在迷迷糊糊中感觉右手臂一沉，而且有什么东西正往自己怀里钻，他闭着眼睛侧过身子，右手臂搂住那团东西，那东西居然神奇般地不动了，乖乖地呆在他的怀里。</p><p>德拉克斯勒以为是梦境，没太在意，便昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。</p><p>耀眼的阳光唤醒了德拉克斯勒。</p><p>德国人的意识逐渐清醒了过来，他发现自己的右臂有些麻木，于是他慢慢地睁开眼。</p><p>“Antoine?!”德拉克斯勒轻呼，随即捂住了嘴。怀里的人像是感应到了什么一样，轻轻蹭了蹭德拉克斯勒的手臂，又往德国人的怀里靠了靠，喉咙里发出像猫咪一样“呼噜”的声音。</p><p>德拉克斯勒的大脑当机了。他呆呆地看着格列兹曼，距离近到可以数清法国人的睫毛。德拉克斯勒大着胆子凑近格列兹曼，吻住了法国人微微撅起的嘴。</p><p>德国人贪恋着法国人口腔的温度，久久不愿离去。</p><p>“唔……”睡梦中的格列兹曼有些喘不过起来。</p><p>德拉克斯勒一惊，红着脸退到了安全距离，“上帝啊，我做了什么！” </p><p>“…诶？Julian?”格列兹曼睡眼朦胧地坐起身，看到身旁的德拉克斯勒十分惊讶。</p><p>“Umm…早上好，Antoine.”德拉克斯勒有些僵硬地笑着。</p><p>格列兹曼环顾四周，最后泄了气般躺倒在床上:“抱歉…我梦游了…”</p><p>德拉克斯勒见格列兹曼并没发现偷亲他的事情，稍微松了口气。</p><p>“没关系。”他说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“Julian?”格列兹曼看着快要在沙发上睡着的德拉克斯勒轻轻唤道。</p><p>“嗯？”德拉克斯勒清醒了过来，回应道。“你…现在的工作忙吗？”</p><p>“不忙。”德拉克斯勒如实回答。</p><p>实际上，他现在可以用四个字来形容自己:“闲而有钱”。因为他是一家跨国企业的“巨头”。他和几个朋友联合创办了企业，平时的小事他管不着，只有一些重要的事情交给自己办的时候他才会出现在公司。</p><p>“我接受了一个著名导演的邀请，要演电影了。”格列兹曼说道。</p><p>“那很好啊，你就有更高的曝光率了。”德拉克斯勒笑道。</p><p>“嗯…所以我需要一个人来帮我…你能不能…”格列兹曼小心翼翼地观察着德拉克斯勒的表情变化。</p><p>“你的意思是…要我当你的经纪人？”</p><p>“当然，如果你不愿意的话，我也……”</p><p>“当然可以！”德拉克斯勒高兴道，“我可是你的头号粉丝！”</p><p>格列兹曼看着德国人手舞足蹈的样子，莫名有些感动，他将德拉克斯勒扑倒在沙发上。</p><p>“诶？”德拉克斯勒有些手足无措，任由那颗毛绒绒的脑袋在自己肩膀上蹭来蹭去。</p><p>“谢谢。”格列兹曼说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“给。”德拉克斯勒把水杯递给格列兹曼。</p><p>“嗯。”格列兹曼接过水杯，“这部电影没有多余的台词，但却十分有深意，很难让人完全看懂。”</p><p>“嗯，确实是一部好电影。”德拉克斯勒点点头，“我以后帮你接剧本也要注意质量。”</p><p>“嗯，我相信你。”格列兹曼抬起头对着德拉克斯勒笑了笑。</p><p>德拉克斯勒红着耳朵转移了目光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
电影刚一上映，格列兹曼就受到了极大的关注。法国人成了这部电影的最大看点。格列兹曼的个人推特粉丝一下子涨到了几百万。</p><p>只不过格列兹曼有一个缺点，就是懒。大型的颁奖典礼他都赖在家里不去参加，而且从不参加任何多余的节目，除非关于电影的采访。</p><p>德拉克斯勒作为他的经纪人加生活助理，对于那些综艺节目的邀请也是置之不理。</p><p>因为德国人和法国人达成了一个共识:“只有好剧本可以一看。”</p><p>经过了大约一年的时间，格列兹曼已经算是一位炙手可热，不可多得的好演员了。</p><p>法国人的跨界，还是相当成功的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
这天德拉克斯勒接到了一个电话。是圈内最大的经纪公司打来的，邀请他在一个咖啡馆见面。德拉克斯勒当然知道经纪公司的来意，于是和格列兹曼打了个招呼，出了门。</p><p>“你好，我是Christina Miller.”坐在对面的女人先开了口。</p><p>“你好，Julian Draxler.”德拉克斯勒礼貌地回应着。</p><p>“嗯，德拉克斯勒先生，我就直入主题了。”Christina微笑着说，“格列兹曼先生的演技和现在的火热程度别人都望尘莫及，可是我发现他并没有很多机会出现在荧幕上，而且听说他接下的剧本也少之又少。” </p><p>“是这样的，我们有一个约定，就是只接好剧本。至于综艺节目之类的，我们永远都不会参加。你知道的，他原本是个话剧演员。” </p><p>“可是那样会使他的曝光率降低，收益也并不可观。”Christina顿了顿，接着说，“如果格列兹曼先生可以加入我们公司的话，我想我们可以保证你们约定的同时，又可以让他增加收益。” </p><p>“我们要考虑一下。”德拉克斯勒说道，他确实想让格列兹曼签下这个公司，至少可以安稳下来。</p><p>“不过我们有一个条件，”Christina说道，“经纪人和助理必须是我们公司的人。所以，德拉克斯勒先生…” </p><p>“…我会考虑的。”德拉克斯勒抬眼看了看对面的女人，冷言道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“我想你应该签下这个公司。”德拉克斯勒将桌上的咖啡换成了白开水。</p><p>“诶！”格列兹曼不满地抗议。</p><p>“我说你应该签下这个公司。”德拉克斯勒坐到格列兹曼身旁，一本正经地说道。</p><p>“我知道，你说签，那就签吧。”格列兹曼嘟着嘴说道。</p><p>德拉克斯勒在心底叹了口气，他没有告诉格列兹曼如果他签下合同之后，自己就要走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“你看一下合同。”德拉克斯勒皱着眉头，严肃道。</p><p>“你先看。”格列兹曼对着他笑了笑。</p><p>德拉克斯勒无奈地抿了抿嘴，翻开合同，看着里面的条款。德国人翻着页，越看越气，这哪里是合同，简直是不平等条约！公司想让演员做什么就做什么，收益还要四六分。</p><p>“如果没有问题，就请格列兹曼先生签名吧。”Christina看出了德拉克斯勒的不对劲，心虚地催促道。</p><p>“你先看看合同。”德拉克斯勒压抑着自己的怒气，对格列兹曼说道。</p><p>“没关系，你看完就好，我相信你…”格列兹曼对着德国人眨了眨眼。</p><p>“你是傻吗？！”突如其来的吼声把在场的三个人吓了一跳，包括德拉克斯勒本人。</p><p>“Jule?”格列兹曼有些担心地看着德拉克斯勒，这几天的德国人一直处于低气压当中。</p><p>“你这么相信经纪人，万一你被骗了怎么办？万一你真的签下了这些对你不利的合同怎么办？”德拉克斯勒的眼眶有些发红。这是格列兹曼认识德国人以来，第一次见他发火。</p><p>“可那是你啊，Julian…”格列兹曼觉得有些莫名其妙，蓝色的眼眸里满是委屈。</p><p>“…Christina小姐,第一我说过格列兹曼先生只会出演好的剧本，不会参加综艺节目。第二，分成我们要二八分。如果贵公司连这点诚意都没有，那么恕我们不奉陪了。”德拉克斯勒起身要走。</p><p>“等等，先生。”Christina慌忙从抽屉里抽出一份合同递给德拉克斯勒，“您再看一下这份合同。”</p><p>德拉克斯勒沉默着看完了合同，递给了格列兹曼。</p><p>格列兹曼闷闷地翻着合同，最后确认无误后，在合同上签了字。</p><p>“德拉克斯勒先生，我希望您能遵守我们之间的约定。”Christina说。</p><p>德拉克斯勒没有回应，冷冷地看了女人一眼便推开门走了出去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“Julian，你们之间有什么约定啊？”格列兹曼最后终于忍不住问道。</p><p>德拉克斯勒只是摇摇头。他张了张嘴，愣是没发出一点声音。</p><p>“你还在生气？”格列兹曼瘪了瘪嘴。</p><p>“我…我要离开了。”德拉克斯勒下定决心开了口。</p><p>“离开？你要去哪儿？”盛夏时节，格列兹曼竟然觉得有些冷。</p><p>“回德国。” </p><p>“…你是我的经纪人和助理…你不能走！”格列兹曼生气地说道。</p><p>“…公司会给你派人的。”德拉克斯勒淡淡道。</p><p>“……你这么急着让我签合同就是因为你要摆脱我？”格列兹曼沉默了一会，良久才冷冷地说道，“什么头号粉丝都只不过是骗人的，对吧。”</p><p>德拉克斯勒目视前方，手握方向盘的力度不自觉地加重，但他没有回应。</p><p>“停车。”格列兹曼红着眼吼道，“我让你停车！”</p><p>德拉克斯勒沉默着将车靠在了街边。</p><p>“再见。”格列兹曼心灰意冷地关上车门，看着德拉克斯勒开车离去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“Leon…你在慕尼黑吗？…嗯…在伦敦…那我去马德里找你…没事…嗯好…拜…”德拉克斯勒挂断了电话，收拾着自己的行李。</p><p>他拿起那件宽松的白色T恤，想起了自己第一次来到格列兹曼家的情形，被雨淋的狼狈和对法国人的心动，一转眼，自己竟陪伴他两年多了。</p><p>德拉克斯勒摇摇头，赶走那些回忆，他拉着行李箱，深吸了一口气，趁格列兹曼回到家之前离开。</p><p>“动作可真快。”</p><p>格列兹曼看着空空荡荡的房间说道，他冷哼了一声，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，转身进了自己的卧室，反锁了门扑倒在床上。</p><p>“我不信你会骗我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“所以你们俩就这样分手了？”格雷茨卡问道。</p><p>“我们俩根本也没在一起过。”德拉克斯勒无奈地看向格雷茨卡。</p><p>“可是你爱他啊，老兄！”格雷茨卡以一副过来人的口气说道，“你为什么不直接和他说清楚呢？”</p><p>德拉克斯勒只是摇头。</p><p>格雷茨卡有些无语，他叹了口气，心想:真是两个呆瓜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
德拉克斯勒看着电视屏幕上的格列兹曼，一时有些出神。</p><p>“他竟然…上了综艺节目。”德拉克斯勒低声自言自语。</p><p>“Grizi,大家都知道这是你第一次出现在综艺节目里。听说你原本是不愿意上这样类似的节目的，是什么改变了你的想法呢？”主持人抛出了一个问题。</p><p>镜头给到了格列兹曼，德拉克斯勒日思夜想的人。</p><p>法国人舍弃了曾经耀眼的金发，变成了寸头。他的下巴比起以前尖了许多，这让德拉克斯勒有些心疼。</p><p>“为了一个人。”格列兹曼淡淡地答道。</p><p>突然，法国人抬起头，一双蓝眼睛直盯着镜头，仿佛知道德拉克斯勒在看节目似的，嘴巴微微动着，比出一个口型:“Jule.”</p><p>德拉克斯勒呆住了。</p><p>一瞬间，德国人还真的以为格列兹曼可以看到他。</p><p>“哦~原来是这样。”主持人帮忙圆了场。</p><p>镜头转移，德拉克斯勒回了神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rewind</p><p>“你很喜欢这个节目吗？”格列兹曼问道。</p><p>“嗯。这档综艺节目还不错。”德拉克斯勒对着法国人笑了笑。</p><p>“那…我去录这个节目怎么样？”格列兹曼挨着他坐了下来。</p><p>“为什么？你不是最讨厌这种娱乐节目吗？”</p><p>“…我觉得还可以接受吧…”格列兹曼抿了抿嘴。</p><p>“我不会让你做不喜欢的事的。”德拉克斯勒摸了摸他金色的头发。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“Christina,我希望你能告诉我真相。”格列兹曼说道，“我并不觉得Julian是那种一走了之的人。”</p><p>Christina有些犹豫，最后还是说出了实情。</p><p>“我想他不告诉你，是为了你好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“今天是你的生日，我送你一个生日礼物呗。”格雷茨卡喊道，酒吧里的音乐声和人群的嘈杂声震得他耳朵疼。</p><p>“什么礼物？”德拉克斯勒喝着杜松子汽酒，问道。</p><p>“一幅画。”格雷茨卡笑着说道。</p><p>“别是你自己画的就好。”德拉克斯勒打趣道。</p><p>“喂！这画可是我很喜欢的一个画家创作的。”</p><p>德拉克斯勒笑了笑，继续喝着酒。</p><p>“而且我还要再赠送给你一份礼物。”格雷茨卡故作神秘地从口袋里掏出一张卡递给了德拉克斯勒。</p><p>“你给我一张房卡干嘛？我又用不着。”德拉克斯勒翻了个白眼。</p><p>“拜托，这里可是纽约！”格雷茨卡模仿好友的样子也翻了个白眼，然后笑嘻嘻地指了指德拉克斯勒的背后。</p><p>德拉克斯勒顺着好友手指的方向看去，竟然看到了格列兹曼！</p><p>“他怎么在这儿？！”德拉克斯勒瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“…应该…应该是来玩儿的吧。”格雷茨卡一脸“不关我事”的表情，瞪大眼睛答道。</p><p>“别说谎，Leon,我知道是你。”德拉克斯勒严肃道。</p><p>“好啦…如果你再不行动的话，你们俩可就真的不可能了。”格雷茨卡凑到好友耳边提醒道，“顺便提醒一句:这里可是鱼龙混杂。”说罢，留给德拉克斯勒一个灿烂的笑容便大步走出了酒吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
德拉克斯勒坐在格雷茨卡的位置上，直勾勾地盯着格列兹曼。</p><p>显然那人已经喝醉了，而且丝毫没发觉德国人的存在。</p><p>就在德拉克斯勒纠结之时，格列兹曼的身边出现了一个男人，男人一伸胳膊将格列兹曼从板凳上拉下搂在他的怀里。</p><p>德拉克斯勒心里的最后一根弦断了。</p><p>他大步走到男人面前，抓住格列兹曼的胳膊将他拉进自己的怀里。</p><p>“他是我的。”德拉克斯勒用英语生硬地说着，抱起格列兹曼就离开了酒吧。</p><p>连他自己都不知道他的眼神有多可怕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“你知道我是谁吗？”德拉克斯勒看着怀里满身酒气的格列兹曼没好气地问道。</p><p>“不知道。”格列兹曼闭着眼睛吧唧了一下嘴，往德拉克斯勒的胸前蹭去。</p><p>“别乱动！”德拉克斯勒沉着声音说道。</p><p>“唔…你对我发脾气…”格列兹曼委屈地说道，声音染上了哭腔，“你怎么和Julian一样，都爱凶我…”</p><p>德拉克斯勒有些无语，他只好像哄孩子一样，放柔了语气说道:“乖，我不凶你了。你睁开眼看看我是谁。”</p><p>格列兹曼瘪着嘴，紧闭着眼睛，“反正你不可能是Julian。”</p><p>德拉克斯勒抱着格列兹曼直接进了酒店电梯，德国人费了好大功夫才把口袋里的房卡拿了出来。</p><p>他抱着法国人站在电梯里，忽然感觉自己的胸口有些凉，低头一看，德国人的耳朵都要红透了。</p><p>格列兹曼解开了他的衬衣，右手还不安分地钻了进去。</p><p>法国人一边摸还一边嘟囔道:“你和Julian一样有腹肌诶。”</p><p>德拉克斯勒尴尬地抬头看了一眼电梯里的监控摄像头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“喂！Antoine!”德拉克斯勒将格列兹曼放到床上，拍了拍他的脸颊说道。</p><p>“嗯？”格列兹曼闭着眼睛闷哼道。</p><p>怎么像只小猫一样。德拉克斯勒心想。</p><p>“我先去洗澡。”德拉克斯勒捏了捏法国人的耳垂，转身要走，可躺在格列兹曼一下子抓住了他的手，怎么也不撒开。</p><p>“乖，我只是去洗澡，一会就回来。”德拉克斯勒亲了亲格列兹曼的额头，又讨好般地亲了亲他的嘴唇，法国人才算放开了手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–</p><p>德拉克斯勒擦着头发走进卧室，眼前的景象差点让他差点流了鼻血:</p><p>法国人的白色衬衫敞开着，露出大片白皙的皮肤，胸前两点在布料的遮挡下若隐若现。西裤已被褪到脚踝，黑色的内裤包裹着挺翘的臀部。</p><p>格列兹曼转过身去，背对着德拉克斯勒。</p><p>这是一个很危险的动作。</p><p>德拉克斯勒走近了些，听见格列兹曼嘴里嘟囔着自己的名字。他忽然觉得今天并不是那么糟糕，至少他知道了格列兹曼也是惦记自己的。</p><p>德拉克斯勒解开浴衣，右腿弯曲跪在床上。他慢慢地将格列兹曼翻过身来，凑到法国人耳边压低声音说道:“Antoine.” </p><p>“唔…”格列兹曼微微睁开眼睛。</p><p>“你看看我是谁，小醉鬼？”德拉克斯勒笑道。</p><p>“…Leon?”格列兹曼嘟着嘴，忽然变得眼泪汪汪，“Leon…你和Julian说让他回来好不好…”</p><p>德拉克斯勒一时无言。</p><p>“我会自己好好看剧本，会好好看合同…Leon，你告诉Julian让他回来吧。” </p><p>“Antoine,你看我是谁。”德拉克斯勒说道。</p><p>格列兹曼没有理会他，自顾自地说着:“Julian,回来吧…其实我很喜欢你…嗯…很爱你…”</p><p>德拉克斯勒被突如其来的告白弄得有些感动，他凑近格列兹曼，吻住了法国人喋喋不休的嘴。</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p>杜松子汽酒和柠檬糖的味道在唇齿厮磨间混合蔓延。</p><p>德拉克斯勒慢慢离开格列兹曼的唇，对上了那双蓝眼睛。法国人眼神十分清亮，已完全没有了醉酒的模样。</p><p>“Antoine？”德拉克斯勒撑起胳膊直视着格列兹曼。</p><p>“嗯，装醉…”格列兹曼回应道，“不然的话，你打算一辈子躲着我？” </p><p>“……”德拉克斯勒背过身去坐在床边上，低着头，有些愧疚地说道，“对不起…” </p><p>“…那…”格列兹曼从背后抱住德拉克斯勒光裸的腰，细细亲吻着德国人的背部肌肉，“…我就勉为其难地原谅你吧。”</p><p>德拉克斯勒转过身来，双腿跪在床上，双手捧住格列兹曼的脸和他交换了一个吻。</p><p>“你不会只给我一个吻吧？”格列兹曼戏谑道。</p><p>“当然不，我可什么也没穿。”德拉克斯勒有些好笑地将格列兹曼压在身下，蹭着格列兹曼的小腹，“而且你还这么主动。总不能错过这好机会不是？” </p><p>“看来我算是诱惑成功了？”格列兹曼挑了挑眉。</p><p> “…我只是不想让我们俩的关系变成酒后乱性那样。”德拉克斯勒无奈地笑着说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
德国人的舌尖在格列兹曼深色的乳头上打着转，惹得法国人一阵颤栗。</p><p>德拉克斯勒从胸膛处一路吻到腰侧的软肉，格列兹曼的身体有些发软。他直起腰将格列兹曼翻了个身，慢慢将他的内裤褪去，德国人忍不住打了一下那富有弹性的屁股。</p><p>“喂…”格列兹曼红着脸，拧过脖子瞪了他一眼。德拉克斯勒笑着将格列兹曼的双腿分开，附上身去，慢慢地让手指进入。</p><p>“嗯？”德拉克斯勒碰到了一个小东西，他坏心眼地用手指戳了一下，那东西便往更深处送去，格列兹曼发出了一声呻吟。</p><p>“Antoine?”德国人的胸膛贴紧法国人的背部，格列兹曼脸上发烫，不敢和德国人对视。</p><p>“什么时候放进去的？”德拉克斯勒眼带笑意，歪嘴坏笑着，然后毫不温柔地吻住了法国人，近乎撕咬。</p><p>“唔…”法国人的眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，满是情欲的色彩。</p><p>“在酒吧时你便夹着它？”德拉克斯勒的眼睛都红了，手指顶着那震动的小东西慢慢深入。</p><p>“嗯…”格列兹曼的声调陡然变高，“Jule…” </p><p>“我很想知道你是怎么放进去的？”德拉克斯勒顿了顿说道，又用两根手指夹着那东西慢慢撤出格列兹曼体内，然后再次顶了进去。</p><p>“啊…”格列兹曼叫出了声，控制不住地流出了眼泪，“当然…当然是我自己放进去的…”他明白德国人的意思。</p><p>而此时的德拉克斯勒已经脑补出了格列兹曼张开双腿，红着脸将那东西塞进自己的后穴的场景。光想想就让人血脉喷张。</p><p>法国人翻过身来，双手搂住德国人的脖子，将腿分开了些，有些不耐烦地催促道:“Julian…”</p><p>德拉克斯勒感知着格列兹曼的小动作，轻骂了一声。他用手指将那东西弄了出来，随手扔在了地毯上。</p><p>“会弄脏的…”格列兹曼咬住了德国人的耳尖。</p><p>“没关系…”德拉克斯勒慢慢进入了法国人，感受着湿滑紧热内壁包裹，他发出了一声舒服的叹息。</p><p>“啊…”格列兹曼仰着头呻吟出声，只将红红的脖颈留给了德拉克斯勒，“所以你什么时候公布…啊…你的真实身份？” </p><p>“Leon都告诉你了？”德拉克斯勒皱起了眉头，却未减缓身下的动作。</p><p>“嗯哼…”格列兹曼伸手抚平德国人的眉间，“别皱眉…丑死了…”</p><p>德拉克斯勒轻笑。原来他曾经告诉格列兹曼自己没有固定工作，又闲又穷。</p><p>“我想这样你才会放心地让我当你的助理。”德拉克斯勒将法国人的腿抬到自己腰间，双手揉捏着法国人的胸，一下又一下地顶向更深处。</p><p>“啊…嗯…”格列兹曼红着眼，想要伸手抚慰自己的前端。眼尖的德国人飞快地拍开了他的手，又把他的腿分得更开，全部顶了进去。</p><p>“用后面。”</p><p>格列兹曼被顶得说不出话来，呻吟声压在喉咙里，变成了沉闷的呜咽声。德拉克斯勒笑着在法国人耳边说了两个英文单词，然后又用力地顶了进去。</p><p>“啊…”这次的快感和刚才的不同，格列兹曼的大脑在快感的余韵中重复出现着德国人说的两个英文单词:“Prostate orgasm.”</p><p>“宝贝，看来是我不够卖力…”德拉克斯勒不满地说道。</p><p>他将格列兹曼拉进自己怀里，让法国人坐在自己的大腿上。相连的私密处又贴紧了几分，惹得格列兹曼呻吟出声，涨红了脸。</p><p>德拉克斯勒咬住法国人的乳尖，说道:“自己动。”说完，德国人的手还拍了拍格列兹曼的屁股。</p><p>胸前的刺激和后穴里的硬物让格列兹曼羞耻地想要钻进地缝，可他被这该死的欲望折磨得难受。</p><p>德国人的手在他光滑皮肤上游走，德拉克斯勒见他迟迟没有动作，身下不轻不重地顶了一下，催促道:“Antoine.”</p><p>这个动作轻而易举地攻陷了法国人。</p><p>格列兹曼已全然顾不得羞耻，他坐在德国人的大腿上，上上下下地动了起来。</p><p>“啊…”格列兹曼的脖子已经完全变成了红色。德拉克斯勒吮吸着法国人的乳尖，一手大力揉捏着格列兹曼的臀瓣。</p><p>格列兹曼不自觉地抓住德拉克斯勒的头发，仰起脸呻吟着。他贴近恋人，上身动作着，让另一个受到冷落，涨得发疼的乳头蹭着德拉克斯勒的脸颊。</p><p>德拉克斯勒暂时放过了被吮吸得发红的乳头，他笑着抚摸另一个，身下也开始了动作。</p><p>“唔…啊…”突如其来的动作让格列兹曼叫出了声。</p><p>甜腻的呻吟和愈来愈重的喘息声让德拉克斯勒着迷，就像他第一次见到舞台上的格列兹曼那样。</p><p>“唔…啊…”德拉克斯勒抬头吻住格列兹曼，将他甜蜜的呻吟吞入腹中。</p><p>两个人一同发泄了出来。格列兹曼看着德拉克斯勒小腹上自己的乳白色液体，一时有些出神。</p><p>“再来一次。”显然，这是一个陈述句。</p><p>德拉克斯勒将身下的性器稍稍拔出。没等格列兹曼反应过来，德国人便把他托了起来。格列兹曼一惊，双腿夹紧了德国人。德拉克斯勒的双手托着格列兹曼的屁股，性器又重新全部深入。</p><p>“啊…”格列兹曼叫道，“Julian!” </p><p>“准备好了吗？”德国人坏笑，开始了动作。格列兹曼觉得比这个姿势之前的姿势还要羞耻。</p><p>德国人托着他的臀瓣，大幅度地进出着。</p><p>为了不掉下去，格列兹曼只能紧紧地靠在德国人胸前，他的性器也顶在德国人的腹肌上。</p><p>就在格列兹曼将要又一次高潮时，德拉克斯勒突然抬起了脸，眼睛里亮闪闪的，露出舌头舔了舔他的乳尖。</p><p>“…Fuck…”格列兹曼轻骂出声，因为他颤栗着射了出来。</p><p>“看来我对你还是很有吸引力的。”德国人笑着打了个wink。</p><p>“幼稚。”格列兹曼装作恶狠狠的样子在德拉克斯勒的脸颊上留下了两排牙印。</p><p>“…嘿，你竟敢咬我！”德拉克斯勒搂住格列兹曼的腰，不顾法国人如何挣扎，硬是在格列兹曼的胸膛上留了个牙印。</p><p>“宝贝，我们再换个姿势怎么样？”德拉克斯勒拍了拍格列兹曼的屁股，调笑道。</p><p>“…如果不是你今天过生日，我会杀了你的。”格列兹曼冷冷道。</p><p>德拉克斯勒笑着给了他一个吻。</p><p>于是接下来就变成了，格列兹曼背对着德国人，上下动着。</p><p>“唔…”格列兹曼的耳朵通红，这个姿势更他妈羞耻了。</p><p>可从德拉克斯勒的视角看，却是一副美景。稍宽的肩，不粗也不细的腰，挺翘的屁股因为撞击而稍稍晃动。美丽又色情。德国人最爱法国人的身体曲线，流畅平滑而又凹凸有致。</p><p>此时格列兹曼的意识已经有些模糊了，他呜咽着上下动作。</p><p>肉体碰撞的声音听起来格外色情。德拉克斯勒一次比一次深入。</p><p>“呼…啊…”格列兹曼转过头，有些迷茫地看了德拉克斯勒一眼。潮红的脸色，微张的嘴唇，有些失神的眼睛，这所有的一切都对德拉克斯勒有着致命的吸引力。</p><p>“Antoine…”德拉克斯勒坐直了身子，凑近格列兹曼，像久别重逢的恋人，缠绵相吻，谁都不愿意再次分开。</p><p>德国人狠狠撞击着，格列兹曼呻吟的声音早已带上了哭腔。</p><p>“Jule…”法国人先发泄了出来。德国人舔了一下他的耳垂，用力抽插着，也射了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“宝贝…”德拉克斯勒抱住面前的格列兹曼，将头放在他的肩膀上，鼻尖蹭着法国人红红的耳朵说道，“你知道你刚才有多棒吗？”</p><p>两个人沉默了一会，良久格列兹曼才闷闷地开口:“我只知道如果以后再用这种奇怪的姿势你就死定了。”</p><p>德拉克斯勒退出了他的体内，好让他转过身来。</p><p>“Julian Draxler, 我命令你抱我去洗澡。”格列兹曼张开了手臂。</p><p>“遵命。”德拉克斯勒站起身将床上的格列兹曼抱了起来，他一手托着法国人的屁股，一手搂住法国人的腰。而格列兹曼则靠在他的身上有些疲倦地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“像个小孩子一样。”德拉克斯勒想。</p><p>“需要我要帮你清理吗？”德拉克斯勒挑了挑眉。</p><p>格列兹曼抬眼，和德拉克斯勒对视了一会儿之后，毅然地拒绝了德国人的要求。</p><p>“他真可爱。”被格列兹曼的注视弄得脸红心跳的德拉克斯勒想着。</p><p>“…你一直看我干什么？！”格列兹曼清理着自己的私处，看到德国人一直看着自己，涨红了脸。</p><p>“…嗯？我有吗？”德拉克斯勒尴尬地转移了眼神。他再次勃起了。</p><p>“…我…”格列兹曼差点爆了粗口。</p><p>“Antoine~”德拉克斯勒从后面抱住法国人，性器顶在了格列兹曼的屁股上。</p><p>格列兹曼心想，这下自己是彻底栽了。</p><p>“分开些。”德拉克斯勒拍了拍法国人的大腿。</p><p>修长的手指进入后穴，因为水的润滑进入变得更加轻而易举。德国人抽出手指，从后面进入了格列兹曼。</p><p>“宝贝…唔…你真的很紧…”德拉克斯勒揉捏着格列兹曼的臀瓣。</p><p>德国人开始了猛烈的攻击，格列兹曼有些招架不住，只好用手臂撑在墙上。啪啪的撞击声刺激着德拉克斯勒的耳膜。</p><p>大概今天，德国人是彻底疯了。</p><p>“啊啊…Julian…慢点…”格列兹曼甚至都说不出一句完整的话，他的声音已经有些沙哑了。</p><p>格列兹曼直起身，眼角残留着晶莹的泪珠。他伸出手抚慰着自己的前端，红润的嘴唇微张，急促地呼吸着。</p><p>德拉克斯勒亲吻着法国人耳后的皮肤，一只手揉捏着格列兹曼的胸部，而另一只手则加入了抚慰格列兹曼的阵营。</p><p>法国人哭着射了出来，德拉克斯勒也发泄在了紧致温暖的甬道里。终于，德国人退出了法国人体内，乳白色的液体从格列兹曼的大腿根流了下来。</p><p>色情至极。</p><p>法国人红着耳朵瞪了德拉克斯勒一眼。</p><p>“靠，这更辣了，不是吗？”德国人心想，舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–<br/>
“…要不是你的生日，我才不会…”格列兹曼脸上发烫。</p><p>“不会来纽约？不会陪我做这么多次？”德拉克斯勒露出一口白牙，他侧过身将左臂搭在法国人的腰间。</p><p>“哼…”格列兹曼背对着他，闷闷地回应着。</p><p>“其实…我还是想要向你道歉…”德拉克斯勒说道，“…我应该向你解释清楚的…我很…”</p><p>没等德拉克斯勒说完，格列兹曼便转过了身，用手堵住了德国人的嘴。</p><p>“不用道歉…我知道你是为了我…”格列兹曼的眼睛亮亮的，“其实我为你准备了一份礼物。”</p><p>“嗯？”德拉克斯勒的声音里满是惊喜。</p><p>格列兹曼对着他眨了眨眼，一只胳膊撑起身子，另一只胳膊越过德拉克斯勒抓住了床头柜上的裤子。</p><p>法国人裸着上身，神秘兮兮地从口袋里拿出一个小盒子。他随意地将裤子丢在地板上，躺回到了床上，钻进了德拉克斯勒的怀里。</p><p>法国人打开了盒子，两枚银色戒指静静地躺在里面。</p><p>“你愿意帮我戴上吗？”格列兹曼说道。</p><p>“我的荣幸。”德拉克斯勒拿起一枚银戒戴在了格列兹曼的手指上，“所以…这算是求婚吗？”</p><p>“如果你愿意的话。”格列兹曼笑着为他的小男友戴上戒指。</p><p>“那我就当做是求婚了。”德拉克斯勒把头埋在法国人的脖颈处，轻轻咬着格列兹曼的锁骨。</p><p>“生日快乐，Jule.”格列兹曼顿了顿，还是用德语说了出来:“ich liebe dich.”</p><p>“Je t'aime.”德拉克斯勒笑着回应，“J’ai besoin que tu sois près de moi.”</p><p>“Je serai toujours à tes côtés.”格列兹曼吻住了德国人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>J’ai besoin que tu sois près de moi.<br/>
我需要你在我身边。<br/>
Je serai toujours à tes côtés.<br/>
我会一直在你身边。</p><p> </p><p>J'ai envie de vivre avec toi<br/>
我渴望与你一起生活<br/>
J'ai envie de rester avec toi<br/>
我渴望与你耳鬓厮磨<br/>
Toute la vie, de rester avec toi<br/>
一辈子，与耳鬓厮磨<br/>
Toute la vie, toute la vie, toute la vie<br/>
一辈子，一辈子，一辈子</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>